


I Can Explain

by Katlyn1948



Series: I Can Keep You Warm [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mention of sex, Secret Relationship, The Siblings Find Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: The aftermath of Gendry and Arya's night together.





	I Can Explain

Gooseflesh scattered his bare body as the slight winter breeze blew through the open window. His limbs were tangled with hers and he could faintly feel the embers of the dying fire that was aflame just hours ago. His body had indeed been kept warm by the fierce she wolf, so much so that the heat from the fire had been too much to handle during their lovers wrestle.

During sometime in the night, the furs that had covered their bare bodies were thrown on the floor giving him some comfort from the heat it provided. He hadn’t realized that Arya was so warm. Not once had her touch been cold, but rather emitted a slight heat that reminded him of a spring day in King’s Landing. Not the summer; the summers were too hot and made the very air stick to one’s skin. Arya was something else entirely. If he ever had the chance to experience the summers of the North, he’d imagine they would feel just like her.

As he began to blink the sleep away, he couldn’t help but notice the peaceful way Arya slept upon his chest. Her hands were tucked under her head and her back was completely exposed to his view. There would have been more skin to share if it weren’t for the light cloths that concealed the best bits.

She was breathing steadily, and he realized that she was still stuck in slumber. Taking the opportunity to marvel at her beauty, Gendry began to trace the dimples on her back. His fingertips were gentle and steady, and he ran his hand up and down her spine. She stirred slightly and shifted to embrace him, a smile twinkling her face.

“Stop tickling me.” She said groggily as she emerged from her sleep.

Gendry smiled and placed a soft kiss atop her head, “I could resist. This was the only chance I would have to admire what the Gods created without you calling me stupid, or my favorite, an idiot.”

“Stop being an idiot.” She huffed as she untangled herself from his legs.

“Ah, there is the Arry I know.” He chuckled.

She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it square at his face, “One more jab and next time I’ll let you freeze your balls off.”

She lifted herself from the bed and pulled the light cloths with her, pulling them around her shoulders. The room had gotten cold, giving her a slight chill, and she had no qualms with leaving Gendry bare for her to see. She blushed as she saw the way his cock twitched when the sudden sensation of cold air hit the sensitive muscle. She quickly adverted her eyes before Gendry could see her desire, but her efforts were moot.

“See something you like?” He teased as he climbed out of bed himself. He came up behind her and grabbed the near empty jug of wine. He poured her a goblet, handing her the cup with an all too known smirk.

“I definitely see something I like, but...” she trailed off as her gaze landed on her chamber door.

Gendry groaned in disappointment. He knew that his presence would be missed if he were to stay too long from the forge.

The sun had just creeped past the horizon and soon the castle would be bustling with all kinds of people. He would have to make a swift get away if he were to stay any longer than permitted.

He took a sip of his wine before pressing his lips to hers. Arya moaned in satisfaction, only making it more difficult for Gendry to leave.

“Will you come by tonight?” She hummed.

“I haven’t even left your chambers and you’re beckoning me to warm your bed tonight.” He inquired.

A smirk greeted her lips, “If I can recall, it was _I _who warmed_ you_ last night.”

“Hmm, and I’ll be missing that warmth while I work in the forge.” He said as he laid soft kisses against her lips.

“You better stay close to those fires, then.” She chuckled.

Gendry pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, never wanting to let her go.

Once parted, Gendry began to dress and Arya couldn’t help but keep her gaze fixated on his form.

“Don’t look too eager. You still have training to do in the yard.” He said as he pulled on his boots. He was now fully clothed and wished nothing more that to be just as naked as Arya was before him. Although she had the light clothes wrapped around her body, he couldn’t help but notice the slight pucker of her nipples beneath the thin sheet.

“I’m always eager for you.” She said as she kissed his lips.

They slowly walked towards her chamber door and with some hesitation, Arya opened it slightly. Gendry stood at the entry way and stared down at the she wolf. He couldn’t help but grab her lips and scatted soft kisses across face.

“I’ll see you after supper, so I can keep you warm.” He smiled.

“I look forward to it.” She places one last kiss on his lips before lightly closing her door behind him.

Gendry couldn’t help but smile. His heart was sweeping with love and he could not wait for the day to pass, albeit excruciatingly slow. He turned on his heel to walk down the corridor when he noticed the distinguishable red hair and black curls of the stark siblings. Lady Sansa’s face seemed amused, while Jon’s was coated with anger.

Gendry’s face paled, “I-I can explain?”


End file.
